cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity Precious Chantal Forte
Biography and Personality Felicity Precious Chantal Forte is the eight and a half year old daughter to Cherry Dunbar and Maestro Forte. Felicity is the middle child and only daughter in the Forte clan as of now, often dubbed as "Flick" or "Fliss" by her family members. Felicity, due to being the daughter of Cherry and Forte, has a very unique look out on life. Felicity was born happy, even though her parents are very dreary and depressing, and sometimes these traits fall to Felicity, but she tends to act like the perky goth side of her mother, but isn't a Goth. Felicity was named after her paternal grandmother, Madame Forte, and a case in irony that her parents find happiness to be depressing, but named their daughter as such. Felicity also often can be anti-social with children her age and feels she does not have any friends and feels she doesn't need any, though sometimes she wishes she could have some other than hanging around her cousins all the time and finds it boring. Felicity is also so anti-social, she is unable to attend school, because her parents fear she might get broken and spirit crushed easily from children in society. Appearance Felicity looks just like how you would expect a child born from Cherry and Forte. She has pale, gaunt complexion like her father with her mother's dark brown hair, but has coal-black eyes like her father just the same. Also, due to being Cherry's daughter, Felicity is very accident prone and often finds herself in unfortunate situations which is why Forte doesn't allow her to climb trees or preform difficult tasks. Felicity appears to be fond of the color yellow or gold, often wearing a gold tattered dress or her pale ochre night gown with her black boots or white cotton socks. Felicity's hair is also done in pigtails, she often does her own hair every morning, makes breakfast for her parents, and usually does science experiments when her parents are too busy for her. ---- Relationships with other Characters Cherry Dunbar- Cherry is Felicity's mother, though the two do not interact much. Due to Cherry's busy schedule, she barely has time to be a real mother to Felicity and is very strict with her at times, often forcing tough love upon her, but is not as cruel as certain others. Felicity loves her mother dearly, but often fears her at the same time. Maestro Forte- Forte is of course, Felicity's father, and the two have a typical father daughter bond. Felicity is more close with her father than her mother, and he allows her to have organ lessons, but she inherits his quick skills and often shows him up, not that he doesn't mind. Thomas Dunbar- Although Thomas is a very nice young man, he at first had a rocky relationship with Felicity, mostly because Felicity is Forte and Cherry's biological child while Thomas was born from a different man. Thomas and Felicity get better, but they do not interact much because Thomas doesn't live at home anymore. Simon Forte- Simon is Felicity's new brother. Felicity is at first insanely jealous their parents spend more time with Simon instead of her. After Felicity stops trying to get rid of Simon, the two aren't exactly getting along very well, but they are not enemies anymore. AJ Horror- Felicity's older cousin, though AJ finds his own younger sister to be a real pain, AJ serves as a mentor for Felicity. He was even the one who dubbed her as Flick in the first place, and he often tells her right from wrong and serves as a substitute older brother to her. Felicity often calls him Adam, though he prefers to be called AJ. Mercedes Horror- Mercedes and Felicity don't interact much, Mercedes often misleads Felicity into doing the wrong thing. Felicity is mostly annoyed with Mercedes due to her tomboyish behavior and the two don't have anything in common. Peter Horror- Like Mercedes, Felicity doesn't interact much with Peter. Felicity mostly feels weird around him since he's a very young child and doesn't play well with small children like her parents. Trivia * Felicity mostly takes after her mother, as a child, being shy, insecure and a little strange around new people. * She used to be homeschooled by her parents before they got too busy, and later was taken under the wing of Forte's old friend, Ichabod Crane. * Felicity was originally a child taken in by Cherry and Forte to work for them as she got older and they raised her like their ward, until a friend pointed out in PerkyGoth14's design for Felicity looked a lot like a daughter born from Cherry and Forte than an orphan they adopted. * Felicity often likes to wear her father's handed down tail coat and refer to herself as "Maestress Felicity". * Felicity is an ageless child, her father bites her after Cherry worries during the mortal demon war that since Felicity isn't immortal like her parents, she could've been easily killed by their rivals. * Due to being an ageless child, Felicity suffers the troubles from not growing up and often wishes she could age. * She has a crush on her best friend, Chip Potts. Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Immortal Category:Children Category:Beauty and the Beast fan characters Category:Granddaughters Category:Aunts Category:Cousins Category:Vampires Category:Dunbar family Category:Forte family Category:French characters